


Irresistible Idiot

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Yifan just can't keep his hands off Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with basketball practice is that it usually manages to get Yifan all horny, and Yixing simply can’t say no to Yifan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Idiot

„Yifan!“ Yixing hissed in reproach when he felt Yifan's hand surreptitiously sneak down his back in the direction of his ass. His boyfriend didn't even try to feign innocence, just fixed Yixing with a hot gaze that made his intentions very clear.

Yixing wasn't proud of the fact that he was weak when it came to Yifan's intense glances, but they had just finished basketball practice and were in a locker room, surrounded by their teammates. It was on purpose that Yixing always chose the locker in the last corner of the room, so that he and Yifan wouldn’t draw that much attention.

All of their fellow players were bent on hitting the shower as quickly as possible though, so they weren't really taking notice of the couple either way. But Yixing didn't want to risk anything.

“Later.” He tried to reason with the tall blond. “When we're home.”

But Yifan didn't seem to plan on letting the younger escape. Pretending to reach for his own locker Yifan pressed his chest against Yixing's side, and used the opportunity to ghost his hot breath over Yixing's ear. “I don't think I want to wait till then.”

The smaller shuddered, but unwilling to give in so easily, he elbowed Yifan in the ribs. “ _Behave_!”

As Yifan retracted himself from Yixing, the younger almost believed himself to be victorious. Then he caught Yifan's calculative eyes on him, and his stomach sunk with a sense of foreboding. Without another word Yifan pulled his shirt over his head.

It was an unfair move and the taller knew it, because even though the sweaty shirt had clung to his body, it somehow still had managed to sufficiently conceal the temptation that was Yifan's body.

Yixing tried his best to keep his gaze fixed on Yifan's face with an unimpressed expression, but his body betrayed him and his eyes started wandering.

Starting at the slightly protruding collarbones, going down over his sternum, a quick glance at his pink nipples that Yixing could so easily utilize to make Yifan release delicious noises, down over his pronounced abs to the little trail of hair going from his bellybutton to his pants…

Yixing sighed in defeat, before taking a step towards Yifan. “Meet me in the last stall on the right in five minutes.” he whispered, before heading to the showers first, feeling as if he had just made his life a lot more difficult.

Directly after practice the showers were always busy, students running in and out without a care for the fellow occupants, so really, Yifan and Yixing probably wouldn't even have needed to be so cautious as to enter the shower stall separately. But at least it meant that no one looked twice when Yifan entered a stall Yixing had entered a few minutes prior and hadn't exited since.

The taller didn’t even give Yixing the chance to turn away from the showerhead, as he immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s body.

“Did I make you wait?” Yifan murmured against Yixing's neck as he held him in a tight back-hug. The shower was running, water warm enough to make steam rise while at the same time being loud enough to drown out silent noises.

“Not that I recall.”Yixing retorted, shivering when the other started mouthing down his neck. “I was kinda hoping you would have calmed down your horniness enough to find your common sense again.” Despite his statement Yixing leaned back against the broad chest behind him.

“Now you would have missed out then.” Yifan cockily declared as he spun Yixing around, pushing him against the wall and not even giving him enough time to catch his breath before he dove down to claim his mouth.

Yixing released an involuntary moan at the sudden influx of sensations, then immediately reprimanded himself for it, hoping the slap of his back colliding against the wall hadn't already given them away.

But Yifan was impatient against him, licking along Yixing's lower lip in an attempt to gain entrance while his hands stroked up and down Yixing's hips.

Unable to resist, Yixing found his own arms coming up to Yifan's back, pulling the taller closer to him. It seemed to fuel Yifan on even further, since he sneaked one hand down to graze along Yixing's growing erection.

Yixing gasped at the sensation, and it was just the opportunity Yifan needed to properly claim Yixing's mouth. With the constant splatter of the water Yixing allowed himself gentle mewls and silent groans into Yifan's mouth when the other's large hand started to leisurely pump his cock into full hardness.

“How much do you regret my horniness now?” Yifan huskily whispered into the smaller's ear, applying a bit more pressure.

It drew a strangled moan from Yixing which the younger only barely managed to muffle in Yifan's shoulder.

“I regret it very much.” he hissed, but his thighs had started trembling, and his hips bucked into Yifan's hand of their own accord as if to belie his statement.

“Now, now, we can't have that.” Yifan claimed, and after sucking on Yixing's lower lip one last time, he completely let go of the younger to drop down on his knees.

Knowing of Yifan's tendency for teasing Yixing didn't expect Yifan to swallow his cock down completely in one swift movement, and the sudden sensation had Yixing throw his head back. It hit the wall with a dull thud, but Yixing's brain didn't have enough capacity left for him to worry about that as he was already busy with biting back his curses.

Yifan immediately released him. “Was I going to fast for you?” He asked, feigning concern but his eyes held nothing but mirth.

Having to lean against the wall for support, Yixing mustered the best glare he could manage in his current situation. “You...” he let his voice trail off in an unvoiced threat, but Yifan didn't particularly care for that.

“Okay, then I guess I'll go slow on you.”

In affirmation of his statement Yifan didn't immediately engulf Yixing's erection once more. Instead he took his sweet time lapping at the head, dipping his tongue in the slit there from time to time. It always drew strangled noises from Yixing, and they seemed to spur Yifan on even further.

So he started licking the downside of Yixing's cock, then circled his balls before moving back up. When he sunk back down on the erection, his mouth stretching around it, one of Yixing's hands moved to bury in Yifan's wet hair, while the other flew to press against his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep the sounds in that threatened to escape him.

Visibly pleased by the reaction Yifan moved slowly. When Yixing was buried almost completely in Yifan's mouth, the elder hollowed his cheeks which had Yixing's hips try to buck against Yifan's firm hold again, a series of low moans and whines getting out of his throat despite his efforts to muffle them.

As Yifan started to bob his head up and down, using tongue and teeth to drive Yixing crazy the younger wanted to complain, to tell Yifan to go faster, but he couldn't risk opening his mouth because he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to stop any of the noises caught in his throat.

The knot in his stomach told Yixing he was close, and he tugged at Yifan's hair with vigor to inform the taller, but instead of pulling away Yifan made sure to enclose all of Yixing.

Then his hands moved down Yixing's hips, and just as he hummed around Yixing's cock his large hands grabbed Yixing's ass tightly.

It drove Yixing over the edge with a stutter of his hips, his back arching and his eyes blown wide. Yixing bit down on his hand so hard he was sure he would leave teeth-shaped bruises, but a high-pitched remain of a scream still managed to escape him.

Yifan took Yixing's orgasm in stride, continuing to lick at his erection until the last strings of cum had emerged. Only as soon as Yixing's cock was nothing more than a flaccid weight on Yifan's tongue did he release it, standing back up to take in Yixing's post-orgasmic face.

“I hate you.” Yixing huffed weakly, with no real strength behind the statement.

“And yet you'll stay with me because I give the best blowjobs.” Yifan declared in a low voice with a smirk on his face, then leaned down to capture Yixing's lips in a kiss. To the taller’s surprise, Yixing responded to the kiss and lifted his hands to rest on Yifan's hips.

A smirk mirroring Yifan's previous one adorned his features as he pulled back, a teasing tilt in his voice. “The best? I beg to differ.”

And while Yifan was still trying to protest Yixing had already sunken down on his knees. He was grateful for his recent hair cut,  
since that way his wet hair didn't fall into his eyes despite being plastered to his face.

The water of the shower was running down Yifan's back and over Yixing's hands, but Yixing only cared about the noise it created. He would have loved to try and let Yifan be louder than the shower, but he didn't put it past Yifan to be shameless enough to not make it much of a challenge.

Nonetheless was he intent on proving his point to the taller. Sucking Yixing off had already left Yifan half-hard, so Yixing really had hardly any work with bringing him to full hardness with a few gentle licks at the veins running down his boyfriend’s cock.

Yifan released a few low grunts, but stayed pretty silent aside from that so Yixing continued, starting to take in Yifan inch by inch. With every bit he moved further Yifan seemed to get louder, and when Yixing had almost swallowed him completely the elder released a moan that was too loud for Yixing's liking, so he immediately stilled his movement, dropping the hand that had been running up and down the inside of Yifan's thighs as well.

The sudden in-activeness of his boyfriend seemed to startle the taller as he looked down at Yixing questioningly. His expression was so openly full of lust and confusion, that Yixing couldn't help humming around Yifan. It made the taller fall forward, catching his weight with his ellbows against the wall, another moan on his lips.

Yixing however stilled again, and Yifan finally took the hint. “Okay, okay, I'll be quiet, just please—” he whispered urgently, but couldn't finish the sentence because Yixing chose that moment to deep-throat Yifan properly, while at the same time using one hand to fondle his balls. It made Yifan's breath hitch, and going by the muffled whine the other had chosen the same method of biting his own arm for silence that Yixing had chosen before.

 _Serves him right_ , Yixing thought, as he relished the shudder running through Yifan's whole body when he started moving up and down on his cock, teeth grazing gently over the head.

It really only took him a few repetitions of that very movement to have Yifan slap at the hand still on his hip in warning.

But just like Yifan Yixing didn't plan on releasing the other. He felt Yifan’s back arch slightly beneath his hand as the taller climaxed, and Yixing greedily drank up his orgasm. Surprisingly enough Yifan managed to stay mostly silent during it, but as soon as Yixing was back on eye level he bent down to hiss into the smaller's ear. “Fuck!”

In response Yixing grinned at him and pecked his cheek. “Not exactly, but as close as we'll get to it right now.”

“Nothing like a blowjob to express your hate I guess.” Yifan mused in an attempt to regain his cool, referencing Yixing’s earlier claims of hating the taller. He pulled away from Yixing to move fully into the stream of the shower. Yixing was sure it was just so that he could blame the water for the blush in his cheeks, but he gladly followed after, because a good scrub down was in order either way.

“Idiot.”

“But I'm your idiot.” And Yifan looked at Yixing with that fond look that made the younger’s stomach clench and his heart stutter, and Yixing found himself happy for the steam clouding the stall.

“Sappy idiot.”

“But I'm _your_ sappy idiot.” Yifan retorted, even leaning down to be able to peer up at Yixing through his lashes.

It made Yixing shudder, and slap at Yifan's arm. “Stop right now or this will be the last time you get shower sex.”

He tried to sound stern, but being unable to keep the smile from his face might not have enforced his statement very much.

“That would be a shame.” Yifan conceded, and finally gave up on his teasing, instead moving to lather up his boyfriend's scalp with shampoo.

They quickly finished up their cleaning, and Yifan headed out first again. When he was alone Yixing leaned against the wall of the shower stall with a quiet sigh. Yifan made him do such reckless things and he reasoned it ought to make him thoughtful and cautious, but he found it made him fall more and more.

_I'm in way too deep._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting makes me realize just how many pwps I've written...  
> And I'll admit, though this is shameless pwp, I really have a thing for Fanxing being on the basketball team together, because YIxing always states that he loves playing basketball the most, and just like Xiuhan bonds over soccer I can see Fanxing bonding over basketball.


End file.
